


The Serpent's Touch

by IBelieveInCastiel



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, M/M, Monsters, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBelieveInCastiel/pseuds/IBelieveInCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel is sent to a new boarding school, his life is turned completely unside down. Pegged as the new guy he desperately tries to navigate his new world, while avoiding bullies, and completeing his studies. It's not until Dean, the notorious leader of Slytherin, notices him does the carefully constructed walls around his life begin to fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Serpent's Touch

Castiel dropped his bag on the wooden platform, gazing off into the distance. He wrapped his jacket closer to his body, the breeze carrying the cool air across the water. The castle loomed before him, dark and brooding. Or at least he thought it looked dark and brooding, despite the hundreds of tiny yellow lights that twinkled at him in the dark. His new life started today, and he was more than a bit nervous. Blue eyes narrowed on the direction of the student body, and he stepped in the crowd following the student in front of him. The one in the middle had bleach blonde hair, with two larger kids beside him both with black hair and hair jawlines. They were all wearing black robes, and black loafers peeped at him from the bottom. Feeling uncomfortable in his blue jeans and dark red sweater he put his head down, watching his feet for a second before forcing himself to look forward. The blonde one spoke, 

 

“This is the year I wipe that pathetic little muggle of the map.” , his voice filled with venom. The other two nodded, and Castiel frowned. What was a muggle? He didn't feel right ease dropping, but a glance around showed him he was trapped in by students, with no way to distance himself. He stared straight ahead, attempting to ignore them, as he worked on keeping pace with the students. It wouldn't do to be trampled on, his first day of school.

 

“Dean Winchester, and his overachiever brother are a royal pain in my ass. Sam, always getting the highest marks, Dean and his gang of thugs. I used to rule the Slytherins. Me. I won't stand for it anymore.” He sneered, and the larger taller boy on the right chimed in,

 

“This will be your year Draco.” The shorter fat one nodded in agreement, and Castiel got the feeling they wouldn’t disagree with Draco even if they wanted to. Castiel hated guys like that, pompous, arrogant with a mean streak. Why couldn’t people like that just let the rest of us be? "For sure, you'll beat him this year." The shorter one added, shooting jealous looks the tall kid's way. Castiel fell back a step, wondering who these two brothers were. If he had any smarts about him, which he did, he’d leave the subject well enough alone. Dean sounded like trouble, and while Sam being intelligent seemed harmless enough he knew that brothers usually stuck together. Where there was one, there was the other. His own brothers, Michael, Gabriel and Lucifer were the social sort, and their friends were constantly hanging out at the house throwing around spells, and charming each others eyebrows off. Not one day went by that he had one of his brothers by his side. They stuck together, like brothers should even if sometimes they weren't on the best of terms. He was almost glad for this unexpected break away, having fought with his brothers a few weeks ago about going to the 'special' boarding school. Earlier this summer, Castiel had been drawn aside by his oldest brother, Lucifer who had what he defined as ‘good news’. The good news it turns out was his brothers had been saving up money for him to go to a ‘special’ boarding school. Castiel hadn't taken it well, and Michael had ganged up with Lucifer against him practically forcing Gabriel and him to go to Hogwarts.

 

‘Hidden away in the mountains, Cas. Where you can be free to be yourself.” Lucifer had said, "Himself" meaning being able to use his gifts without stirring up unwanted attention and drama. His brother Gabriel was going to be attending later in the semester, having already spoken with the Headmaster in charge for permission due to 'personal problems'. Until then, Castiel was on his own in a new place, with new people he knew nothing about. Basically, it was going to be hell.

 

The rest of the journey to the castle was uneventful, and as soon as he stepped foot through the wide stone arch with it’s massive heavy wooden doors he knew this year was going to be different. The entrance was huge, and he found himself looking around trying to take everything in. He ducked as a stray owl flew by carrying a brown papered package. A few kids were hollering and greeting each other with hugs and high fives. A stern looking woman with a tight grey bun stepped up to him, smiling down at him. Her black robes flowed to the floor, and a black witch hat sat on top of her head.

 

“Castiel Novak?” Cas nodded nervously, pushing the feeling down his throat where it stayed beating around in his chest like a bird in a cage.

  
“Come this way please.” She immediately walked off, her fast steps far outpacing his smaller ones, and for the millionth time in his life wished he had longer legs. She led him into a small circular room with a large oak desk that had every inch covered in papers. A large grey owl sat behind the desk in a birdcage. It looked at him as he walked in, surveying him as a friend or foe. The woman indicated he sit, and he did, sinking into the plush red velvet. 

The woman closed the door behind herself, sitting down in the plush green chair behind the desk. She took off her hat, placing it on top of some papers and turned her gaze to him.

"Welcome to Hogwarts dear. You've been placed into Ravenclaw, and will reside in that house for the remainder of your time here. If you have any questions from here on out you can ask your House Head, Professor Flitwick, or your House Prefect. " She smiles at Cas again, who gives a hesitant smile in return. 

"Thank you."

"I'm the Gryffindor Head of House, Professor McGonagall. I'll see you in a few of your classes throughout the year." A knock on the door interrupted her, and she stood up.  


"Excuse me, this must be your escort to the Ravenclaw Tower." Ravenclaw Tower? They were sending him to a tower? He thinks confused. He turns to look at the escort he's been given, to see a boy a little older than him with broad shoulders, and shaggy brown hair step into the room. He's wearing a blue plaid shirt, and jeans, and a look that screamed he was bored. His brown eyes met Castiels', who was too afraid to say anything as the boy turned his glance to Professor McGonagall.  


"Good Evening Professor," his deep voice surprised Castiel, who turned away to stare at the random papers on the Professors desk.

"Good Evening Sam, this is Castiel, your new house mate. Please escort him to the Tower, show him his bunk and where to place his belongings." The professor turned back to Castiel, who stood up, wiping the palm of his hands on his pants.

"Castiel, this is Sam Winchester. He'll help you get settled in. I expect you'll get a god nights rest as classes start the day after tomorrow and you'll need to be rested."

"Y-yes Professor." Castiel said, gulping. So this was the intelligent Sam Winchester? Brother to the 'thug' those other boys were discussing on the way into school. He didn't look like a threat, and Castiel picked up his bag, walking around the chair to stand beside him.

"Hey." Sam greeted, and turned back to the professor.

"I'll take care of him. Good evening." The professor smiled at Sam, and then at Castiel as Castiel followed the tall boy out of the small office into the hallway.

Sam walked fast, Castiel hurried to catch up, his steps echoing off the stones. Sam dipped into a arch to the right Castiel would have missed by himself, and followed Sam up a staircase, and another staircase, until Cas lost count, and they stopped in front of a wall with a large portrait of a robust woman. Sam then indicated for Cas to wait a minute, and told the portrait a joke. Castiel looked from the portrait to Sam in confusion, until the portrait moved, scaring the crap out of Cas. He took several steps back, his mouth wide open as Sam just laughed at him. The portrait swung open revealing a large doorway, and Castiel cleared his throat.  


"We're going in _there?_ " He asked, voice rumbling through the entrance which seemed from his viewpoint, endless. Sam laughed again, the sound friendly, and grinned wide at him.

"Oh yeah."

"The picture spoke?" Castiel asked, shocked. 

"Yeah, it did." Sam said still grinning.

"Let's go then." Castiel said, stepping into the darkness, and into his new life.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is a major WIP, please let me know what you think so far and let me know if you find any grammatical or spelling errors. :) There will be more characters introduced later, but for now I've tagged the ones in the immeadiate chapater.
> 
> The pace will pick up, I wrote a short chapter today giving mostly background to the things to come. Thanks you again for reading XOXOXO


End file.
